


Anne's Birthday

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: A ONESHOT WITH NORMAN SEAN PATRICK FLANERY AND JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN AS THEY HELP A VERY SEXY SUBMISSIVE ANNE CELEBRATE HER BIRTHDAY





	Anne's Birthday

ANNE'S BIRTHDAY

 

For once, they had gotten to the Con early instead of late. That was due to one person, and one person only. Their new assistant and all around miracle worker Anne. She had come on board a few weeks ago and since then, they had always been up, fed and dressed on time for the past three weeks in a row, which for them was nothing short of a miracle.

Norman, Jeffrey and Sean had gotten close to her over the past few weeks. Asking her to coffee and to join the for the occasional lunch or dinner. They sexual tension between them was so thick, she could cut it like butter. They had welcomed her in like family, treated her better than anyone else had in her life.

They sat at one of the tables in their private break room. She had taken to Norman faster than she had with Sean and Jeffrey. He was more relaxed and carefree than the other two were. He was also like her in more ways then one. He was more of a submissive during sex, just like she was. Or that's what he said. He had admitted that after drinking with her half the night and the conversation had taken a turn towards sex. It was so hard to keep herself in control that night, she could only imagine what sex with him would be like. It would be messy and all consuming but she needed someone with a little more authority than Norman had. It was just what she needed.

Anne straightened stack of papers they had just spent the last hour going over, “well, that was rough huh?”

Norman laughed, “yeah, its a lot to remember but don't worry, I have a good memory.”

“Good, just one more day to get through and we get a nice little break before the next one starts.”

“Thank God, I'm worn the fuck out doing this for three days nonstop. I don't know how Jeff and Sean keep up with everything all the time.”

She laughed, and leaned against his strong arm, “I have no idea about that. Its not normal to have that much energy all the damn time.”

“No, its not. Oh, by the way before I forget again Happy Birthday.” he leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved and he ended up kissing the side of her mouth.

Anne let out a soft moan, “you did that on purpose Norm.”

His voice was low again, so low and with that perfect amount of growl to it that she loved, “no I didn't You moved at the last minute.”

They were only inches away from kissing again and she knew her eyes were pleading with him to make the next move. It had been a very long time coming and even though they both needed someone in control, it felt good all the same. She could smell the peppermint gum and cigarettes on his breath and to her it was his own smell, his own taste. And it had no problems heating up her body, making her leaned into him, her eyes kept looking at his mouth.

“I want it.” Norman whispered, his mouth so close to hers that when he spoke, his lips grazed hers briefly.

“What do you want?”

“This has been on my mind since you joined us. The tension has been killing me. I see the way you watch me, the way you watch all three of us.”

“Its hard no to want three very sexy guys like you three. I see the way Sean treats you. I've seen how you like to do anything he asks with a smile and you have started to do the same with Jeffrey too.”

Norman turned so the bench seat was between his legs and he was facing her, “and what do you think that meas Anne?”

“Is he your Dom Norman? He certainly acts like he is or he wants to be. The way all three of you look at each other, there has to be something there.”

He licked over his lips, taking her chin in his hand, “oh, there is. They get off on dominating me. They love how submissive I can be sometimes. I love how good they make me feel and how much they want me.”

Anne leaned In and met his lips as the kiss was so light it could have been a dream. Her whole body responded to him, scooting closer until she was almost in his lap. His arms came around her waist and pulled her closer. He tongue sweeping over her lips, until she opened her mouth to let him in.

“Well, well Sean. Look what we have walked into.” Jeffrey said, smiling as both of them jumped.

Norman and Anne stopped kissing but didn't move away from each other. They watched as Sean and Jeffrey slunk further into the room, watching every move they made. Just the sight of them had Norman wanting to drop to their feet and beg for their attention. Just like he had done so many times.

“Just giving her a little birthday kiss.”

Sean smiled and straddled the seat so he was flush against Normans back. He smiled when Norman moved back into his body, resting his head against his shoulder. That long, slender neck bare for him. He brushed Normans long hair aside and rubbed his face against his neck. Keeping his eyes on Jeffrey as he mimicked his actions behind Anne.”

“Your birthday is today, isn't it sweetheart?” Jeffrey asked with that same growl he always had. He wrapped his long arms around her, resting them on her split thighs.

Anne groaned, seeing Sean teasing Norman with so little effort. Norman went from bad ass to little boy with one simple touch. She felt the same way with Jeffrey pressed against her body. She could tell he was already happy to be there. Norman caught her eye and gave her a very wicked, knowing smile. He pressed his ass between Sean's legs. Making Anne groan and do the same to Jeffrey.

“Yeah, its my birthday. Norman was just giving me a little birthday kiss.”

Sean caught her eye and slowly licked a long line up Normans neck. Holding her gaze the whole time. Watching her eyes dilate Normans moan is what really made her react, “you have a thing for our Norman Anne?”

She nodded, watching Jeffrey's hands slid further up her thighs, I want him bad but I'm the same as he is.” Those long fingers brushed over her jean covered pussy, rubbing his fingers hard against her. She threw her head back, like Norman had done and groaned. The feel of his hot breath made the dull ache between her thighs almost unbearable It had been so long since someone gave her what she really needed.

Sean growled and slid his own hands up Normans thighs. Copping Jeffrey's movements, “Just like him, our Norman loves to please us. He loves when we take control of him, when we both dominate him.”

“Oh yeah, he begs for it Anne, he needs both of us or he is never fully satisfied.” Jeffrey spoke low, rubbing between her legs hard than before. He knew that both Sean and Norman wanted her, hell, he wanted her.

“Can we take her home with us? Please Sean, Jeffrey.” Norman begged them, grinding back against Sean's hard cock, he could feel it up against his back. He grabbed Sean's hands and put them right on his neglected cock. He groaned deeply, writhing against him, “please Seanie, I want to see you and Jeff fucking her, fucking us.”

“Come on babe, lets take her for a little test drive. Maybe she came become our fourth person. We have been looking a long time for someone we all want.” Jeffrey slipped his hands down Anne's jeans, wiggling until he was under her panties to feel her wetness, “God damn she is soaking wet Seanie.”

Anne panted against him, the feel of his fingers sliding through her wetness was enough to make her toes curl and wetness flood between her legs, “ooh, that feels so good. Please let me join you, I need someone to dominate me to give me what I need.” Anne spread her legs wide, screaming as his fingers slipped into her pussy.

“Fuck little one, you react to well to me already. I cant wait to get you naked, so I can lick every inch of your body.” He nodded at both Sean and Norman, their agreement clear to all of them. She was going home with them, “you wanna come how with us Anne? You want to have us all deep inside this little pussy of yours?”

“Yes, oh please let me. I need to come so badly right now. Can you make me come?” She asked, no begged him or any of them. Anne wasn't sure if she could wait any longer as those long fingers expertly touched her.

“Let me do it, please?” Norman begged the. He wanted to see how good she looked when she came. He moved his head to speak into Sean's ear, “please Seanie, let me touch her.”

“Touch her Norman. Make her come, feel in control while you can because this ass is mine the second we get to the hotel.”

Norman groaned and gripped Sean's blonde hair and drug his mouth down so he could kiss him. Loving how Sean took control and thrusted his tongue into his mouth, like he was fucking his ass. The kiss ended when Sean fisted his hair and pulled him away. Norman felt drunk off that kiss, temporarily forgetting what he wanted. What he asked to do. His eyes were heavy as he looked back to see Jeffrey sliding his fingers out of Anne's pussy and sucking them clean.

Anne was a mess between them, panting and shaking. Hating when those fingers slipped out of her but then she looked at Norman. Those deep blues eyes somehow darker as he moved forward, “Norman, please touch me. Make me come or I wont be able to leave this room.”

He grinned, “his fingers felt good didn't they?” she nodded, “wait until you feel their cocks inside you. The way they move us around, tell us what to do.” he shook all over, “its enough to become addicted to them.”

Anne grabbed at his as soon as he got close enough, “please Norman.” She leaned forward to kiss his luscious lips. Drinking down his sexy moans as those large hands of his pulled at the hem of her jeans. She lifted her ass, still sucking at his mouth. He pulled them so they were down to her knees. She could feel Jeffrey's hands squeezing at her breasts, pinching at her hard nipples. She moaned into Normans mouth again, feeling his fingers sliding up her bare legs made her whole body shake.

The kiss broke and Norman dropped his head low to lick over her hips. He nodded at Jeff who pulled her back so he could move between her legs .her smell almost knocked him off the bench, he watched her face as he let his tongue slide against her clit.

Anne's body jumped at the feel of his mouth on her. She looked down to see his wiggling tongue moving from her clit to her lips. His hands spreading her wide open so he could get in deeper. “Fuck Norman!!” She moaned loudly and moved one hand away from her death grip on jeffreys arm to fist his dark hair. She tilted her hips towards his mouth, working herself against his face. That beard would scrape against her and a flash of heat would coat her body, “god your mouth!” she moaned loudly, so loud that Jeffrey leaned down to cover her mouth with his.

Jeffrey kissed her and drank down her screams as Norman fucked her with is mouth over and over again, making her scream and grind against him. His cock was raging hard and judging by how Sean was staring at Normans ass, he was ready to leave right now. He broke the kiss and gripped Normans dark hair, pushing him deeper into her pussy.

“Fuck, he does have a good mouth does he?”

Anne nodded and dug her nails into his arm, “right there Norman, fuck fuck fuck!!”

Norman drank her come down his throat, feeling Sean's hands rubbing over his ass. He pulled away and wiped his mouth but Sean stopped him. He yanked his head back and kissed him, licking at her juices that flowed down his neck..

“We need to get out of here right now” Sean moaned and slapped Norman on the ass

Jeffrey helped Anne get dressed and walk out of the building. The Con was right but a hotel they were staying at so it didn't take long for them to get there and rush into the elevator. The moment the door shut Sean was all over Norman. Pushing him back against the wall while Jeffrey still had a hold of her, her legs less than 100%. Sean kissed at Normans mouth, making him moan and grind against his body.

He moved to his neck and Norman gripped at his back, “fuck Sean I need it so fucking bad right now.”

Sean ripped his shirt open and buttons flew to the floor and he bit all over his skin. Leaving marks up and down from his chest to his belly. He dropped to knees and grubbed over his cock, still tightly held in his jeans.

Anne was getting the feeling back in her legs and looked up at Jeffrey, “I cant wait to feel you guys.”

He growled and pushed her up against the wall like Sean had done to Norman, “you ready for it little girl?”

Anne nodded and let her hands roam all over his slender body, feeling his hard cock under her hands, “how does this work? Take turns?”

Jeffrey shrugged, “depends, right now I think Sean is going to want you and Norman to play while we watch you. Its so much fun to watch a new one with our Norman. He loves the attention, it drives him. Norman is so precious to us but there is something about you that we cant leave alone.”

She turned her head to watch Sean stand back up and try to control himself. She wanted to be Norman right now and feel his hands and his mouth all over her. The elevator opened into the penthouse and Sean drug Norman out and she followed Jeffrey into the amazing room.

Norman shed his clothes immediately, leaving them on the floor and walking naked to the big bed in the center, his eyes trained on all of them but Sean was not looking at him. Sean was looking at Anne, licking over his lips, he walked towards her, making Jeffrey move to the side, where he started to take his own clothes off.

“You are sexy as fuck Anne, Jeff and I like good little boys and girls. Are you a good girl?”

She groaned and nodded like she was supposed to, “I cant tell you how bad I want this.”

He lifted her shirt above her head then unhooked her bra. He leaned forward to suck her nipples into his mouth as his hands worked her jeans down to her ankles for her to step out of them. He moved to the other nipple and she gripped his hair, pulling him closer. He grinned and moved his hand down her body, slipping it between her thighs to find her incredibly wet.

“You get wet easily don't you Anne?”

“Only for the three of you.”

“I think I will have a taste before we get started, Norman seemed to love how you tasted.” He dropped to his knees and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, smelling what had Norman swaying back at the Con. She smelled fantastic, he inhaled and buried his face between her legs. Rubbing his face all over her pussy, “Fuck you smell good Anne, bet you taste even better.”

Anne could hardly breath, with him on his knees and she could see Jeffrey laying on the bed, his hand on the back of Normans neck, guiding his mouth towards his cock. Norman moaned and swallowed him whole, Jeffrey's head tilted back and a deep moan spilled out as Norman started to suck him nice and slow, his hands meeting his mouth every time he moved up and down.

The moment Sean licked her pussy her eyes closed and she screamed, “fuck yes, god just like that Sean.”

He grinned against her folds but pulled away all too soon for the both of them. He looked back to the bed, seeing Norman deep throating Jeff and doing a damn good job, he took Anne's hand and led her to the bed, “see he sucks cock like a fucking god.”

Anne groaned, “yes he does, he is so good at it.”

“Are you?” Sean asked and tapped Norman on the shoulder so he moved. He nodded at the bed and watched as Anne crawled between Jeff's legs. Jeff's smile was so wide, he put his hand on the back of her neck just like he did Normans.

“Come on Anne, show me how good that mouth is.”

Anne lowered her head and took in all the way in. feeling Sean and Norman touching her from behind. She could hear them speaking even over Jeff's deep moans. “Like her pussy from behind Norman, do it.”

Norman moved and spread her legs wide so he could lick the back of her pussy and to her ass, swirling his tongue all around her. She moaned and he could hear Jeffrey moan deep, his cock still buried in her mouth. He paused and looked back at Sean, “fuck me please Sean..”

Sean grinned and reached into his pocket for the lube. Forcing Norman to go back to eating her pussy while he slicked himself up good and added some to Normans tight ass, he got between his legs and jerked his cock a few times before entering him hard and fast. All the way down to the pubic bone.

“Fuck!!”! Norman screamed against her pussy, making Anne scream and Jeff scream, “please fuck it hard Sean.”

Anne tried to move to look back but Jeffrey kept her on his cock, “oh no, keep sucking me little girl. How does his tongue feel?”

Anne screamed and backed her ass up against Normans mouth, “Feels so good but I need to ride you so bad, please please let me ride you Jeffrey.”

He grinned and pulled her so she was straddling him, standing his cock up and pushing into her quickly, giving her no time to adjust to his massive size, “ride me Anne, ride his cock for me.”

Anne gripped his shoulders and started to ride him, thinking that this was the best fucking birthday she had ever had. She worked herself up and down his cock, watching as he threw his head back and moaned, his hands coming up to squeeze her chest, pinching her nipples.

Norman watched as Anne rode him, feeling Sean pumping hard into his ass, hitting his prostate each time he thrusted in, “fuck Sean, feels so fucking good.”

Sean growled and put one arm on his neck and squeezed his throat, “your ass always feels so good Norman, my good little cock sucker. You wanna fuck her don't you?”

Norman nodded, his cock hard and aching between his legs, “please let me Sean, you can fuck me while I fuck her.”

He nodded at Jeff and he flipped Anne so she was on her back, he pulled out and they both moved so Norman was thrusting into her hard, screaming as Sean thrusted back into him.

“Norman, fuck that feels so good.” Anne screamed and dug her nails into his chest. Seeing Sean dripping sweat as he fucked int Normans ass hard and fast.

Norman couldn't hold it anymore, between Sean in his ass and his cock inside her, it was all too much, “fuck right there, I'm coming Sean!!” He came deep inside her pussy, almost going blind when Sean grazed his prostate again. He felt Sean slip out and rolled off of Anne.

Sean nodded towards Jeffrey and together they flipped her so she was back on her knees, Sean thrusted into her pussy, watching Normans come drip out and Jeffrey grabbed her throat and pushed his cock deep into her throat again, “fuck Seanie, her mouth is heaven!”

Sean nodded, “her pussy is even better with Normans come inside her. Fuck we are never letting her go.”

Anne couldn't move or breath, just let them use her how they licked, Jeffrey's thrusts becoming faster and she knew he was going to come, “god Anne, right there, swallow it baby!!” He came down her throat and she swallowed all of it, so close to her own orgasm it almost hurt.

Anne screamed and pushed back onto Sean, “so close Sean.”

He growled and kissed up her neck, “come for me Anne, come hard for me.”

She came, unable to resist his harsh sexy tone, soaking him and the sheets under them. Sean still pounding hard into her pussy, she could fell how hard he was trying to hold on, “come on Sean, come please!!”

“Fuck!!!” Sean came hard inside her, loving how both his come and Normans mixed inside her. He motioned towards Norman and he crawled to him, “taste it all Norman, I know you want to.”

Anne moaned as he felt Normans tongue back inside her. Scooping out both his come and Sean's, it made her just want them all over again but after this, she would need a nap to be able to keep up.

“Thank you for letting her join us Sean.” Norman said as he kissed him and the Jeffrey.

“Anytime baby, we are going to be keeping her for awhile, she needs to help us all fuck properly, she has a golden pussy.”

Anne smiled, “so I get to stay?”

They all nodded, “call it a Birthday Present.”


End file.
